


Walk

by Elizaveta_Kiselyova



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Love at First Sight, Unexpected turnaround
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23343871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizaveta_Kiselyova/pseuds/Elizaveta_Kiselyova
Summary: Dewey realizes that for Webby he's just a friend. But he quickly finds a cure for his heart wounds.However, after the walk nothing will end, and will begin an adventurous adventure that will change the life of not only Dewey!
Relationships: Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck & Gosalyn Mallard & Webby Vanderquack, Huey Duck & Violet Sabrewing, Louie Duck/Webby Vanderquack
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, man, I had to delete my previous job because of a small mistake.

Huey stood on the porch of Violett's house and waited a long time for her.  
"Violett, where are you?" he asked, when his best friend was already on the doorstep. "I've been waiting for you for a long time."  
"I cleaned my roller skates." she said. "After the last walk, they got very dirty." she shrugged. "Well, let's go. Maybe the guys were waiting."  
Violett took Huey's hand and they went to the McDuck mansion. 

"Hey, Louis! Have you seen my roller skates?" asked Dewey, looking for roller skates under the bed.  
"No." replied Louis from the third tier of the bed.  
"Eh, sorry..." Dewey got out from under the bed.  
"Wait a minute! What are you doing on Huey's tier?" he asked, asked Dewey discontentedly.  
"There's good internet!" he replied.  
"Come on, get down!"  
"Aha. When the cancer on the mountain whistles." Louis laughed at his own joke.  
"Well, sit there, lazy!"  
Then Webby burst into the room and knocked Dewey off his feet.  
"Uh! What a speed!" she exclaimed.  
"Webby, I think you crushed my back." Dewey whispered.  
"I'm sorry." Webby got up from the duckling and helped him get up.  
"Webbigale! Careful!" shouted Louis from above. "I almost dropped my phone!"

Huey and Violett in the room.  
"What's the mayhem?" asked Violett.  
"Just some people can't roller-skating!" Louis responded.  
"Listen, Louis!" said a disgruntled Huey. "Let's not panic on a flat spot?"  
"As you say" Louis jumped from the third tier. "Everyone, even ready?"  
"No." Dewey replied. "I still haven't found my roller skates!"  
"Try looking in the closet." suggested Huey.  
"Um, that's where I wasn't looking."  
"Oh, man, we're going to get together till tonight!" Webby exclaimed, his hands on her chest capriciously.  
"I found it! At last!" said Dewey gleefully.  
"Now, can we go out?" asked Violett.  
"All took roller skates and knee pads?" asked Huey.  
Everyone nodded, and, to prove, showed the backpacks.  
"Oh my go! Now, let's go!" 

Half an hour later, our guys were in The Park of Duckburg. In this park, they wanted to roller blade, eat ice cream, or just have a good time with friends.  
"Who's going to go get the ice cream?" asked Violett  
"Dewey!" said all and pointed at him sa  
"Why me?!" he unthinkingly spread his hands.  
"Last time was me" Louis smirked and handed Dewey a few bucks in his hand.  
"Oh," he sighed. As always? Right? "  
" Right, Dewey, right. Аnd now the scales for ice cream!"Louis said, and moved his brother aside.  
" Will you be at the fountain? "  
"Yes."  
"Well, I'm on my way." Dewey hid behind the bushes. 

"Violett, is it okay if I can't roller blade?" asked Huey at a friend.  
"Don't be afraid, I'll teach you" She said and took his hand. Huey blushed.  
"Are you afraid of touching?" Violett raised an eyebrow.  
"No. I'm embarrassed." Huey looked away.  
"Don't be shy about me," Violetta said calmly, and began to learn. 

Meanwhile, Webby sat on a bench and tied her shoelaces on roller skates. Louis drove up to her.  
"My dear Webbygail, Would you like to ride with me? Louis held out his hand. "Well, I don't know... Webby said sarcastically. "I can't even ride."..» "I apologize for saying that, Dear Webbigail.” he kissed her hand. "Oh, Louis, tell me you're flirting with me.""» Webby smiled: "Yes, dear Webby, you have guessed my plan.» "Come on, Louie!Just say you want to kiss me."Oh, Yes," she said, smiling. -And you don't mind?» "If you catch up with me."..Webby smiled enigmatically. She got up from the bench and drove to the fountain. "Ha!”Louis grinned and followed her. And Dewey stood there with a bunch of daisies and ice cream in his hands and watched. "So that's why Louis sent me away!" he thought to himself and threw the ice cream and flowers in the nearest trash can. He turned his head to his friends and, with a sigh, drove in the opposite direction. He didn't want to see Webby or Louie again.


	2. Unexpected acquaintance

Dewey drove in the opposite direction from his brothers and girlfriends. That betrayal of Louis stunned him. As? All this time Webby liked Louis?!  
"Why? After all, I'm better than Louis! No, I can't live without Webby!"he thought to himself.  
But then he was answered by someone's girly voice.

  
"Buddy! Come, please!"

  
Dewey turned his head to the left

.  
There was a red-haired girl, about eleven years old. She was also wearing roller skates.  
"What's the matter? " asked Dewey, approaching the girl.

"There, on this tree, my summer hockey ball was stuck." she pointed the stick at the extreme branch of the oak tree. "Can you get it?"

"Yes, no problem!" said Dewey, taking roller skates off his feet.

He climbed a tree.

"Where's that branch?" he shouted from above.

"A little to the left!" she replied. "Come on! A little more!.."

Dewey was already gently crawling on the right branch to the very end of it. He found a plastic ball in his lick.

"Hurrah! I found it!"

"Well done! Get off!"

"Yes..." But then there was the crunch of the branch on which he was.

"Oh, that's not good, " he swallowed dryly before the branch could come off the tree.

But Dewey was able to jump off the branch in time right into the hands of the girl.

"Are you not hurt?" She asked, without letting go of the duckling, which had not yet departed from the shock.

"Y-yes" he whispered.

"Thank you... Uh- uh.

"Dewey. Dewey Duck." he replied, and got off the girl's hands.

"Wow! Are you Scrooge McDuck's nephew?!"

"Well, yes," Dewey answered modestly.

"Cool. Where are your brothers?"

"I'm gone from them" he frowned

"Why? She was surprised " You are so friendly."

"It doesn't matter, it's my problem," Dewey handed her a plastic Ball and walked around taking the rollers with her.

"Wait!" she exclaimed, as Dewey walked ten steps.

He turned around.

"Ah?"

"Play with me?" she lowered her head, sighing.

"Yes, of course!" rejoiced Dewey, and went back to her.

"Let's play hockey?" her eyes lit up with joy and excitement.

"But I don't know how to play hockey..."

"Nothing! I'll teach you."she said." Рut on your skates and stand next to these bushes." she pointed toward two bushes that represent the goalie's goal.

"Do you have another stick?"

"Yes, under the bench. Here's more put your helmet on," she gave him his goalie helmet.

"But I have my own..."Dewey objected, but the girl interrupted him: "Look, do you want to get a ball in your eye? No? Then put it on.She took Dewey's helmet off and put her goalie's helmet on his head.

"Your job is to hit the ball. Ready? " Dewey nodded.

"Then, hold on tight, Duck!" she said, and hit the ball.

"Oh, we have to fight back, we have to fight back..." thought of the duckling.

He was very worried. However, Dewey did not notice how much he hit the ball right into the girl. But she caught him with one jerk's hand.

"Wow, you're like Harry Potter!" Dewey exclaimed. 

"Meaning?" She didn't understand.

"I've only seen such a reaction in him!"

"If so... "She smiled" then looks like Ron! He's just as good a goalkeeper! "

"Oh, what are you! I did it with fright. I don't know how to play," Dewey said modestly.

"No, of course you know how to play! If you can play golf, then hockey - and more so!" she winked at him "Let's change!.."

That's how they played: first the girl on the gate, and then Dewey. Thanks to this game, Dewey almost forgot about Webby and jealousy.

But then his new girlfriend offered a funny idea.

"Dewey, oh, Dewey, come on in catch-up?"

"On rollers?"

"Aha"

"Well,Come on... "

"you're a thooin!" she gently pushed him into his side and drove forward: "Come on, Dufford! Snail! "

"Am I a snail? Well, hold on!" he followed her.

"Ha ha! No one's going to catch me! Be-be!" she teased Dewey, But he didn't take it as an insult. No, she's joking.

And then Dewey caught her hand with a strong jerk.

"Ha! No one's going to leave Dewey Duck!" In response, she giggled and shoved him by the other hand and began to whirl with the duck.

"The reception..." Dewey began, but the girl operied him: "... Hurricane!" And she laughed, not stopping for a second.

"What a laugh!" thought Dewey to himself, smiling, "What a pleasant, ringing, childish!"

As they whirled, they both looked into each other's eyes. Dewey looked into her eyes. Bright green and very beautiful. You could watch them forever...

But then Dewey accidentally let go of the girl's hands, from which both children flew aside.

"Uh... Oh..." sighed Duckling holding on to his head. He was lying in the bushes not far from his friend.

"Ah... My head is spinning..." She was tired of lying on the concrete with her tongue stuck out.

"How are you?" asked Dewey, getting out from under the prickly bushes.

"If she is alive, it is already good... "

"I'm sorry I let go of my hands" he helped her get up.

"Don't be scared...!" she smiled sluggishly, clutching her hand.

"It's evening," Dewey remarked.

"Oh!" the girl exclaimed in a frightened way. "I have to go home! Are you escorting me?" 

"Of course!" he took her hand And they went longer.

But the story doesn't end there. 


	3. Chapter three. Ramrod

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A really unexpected twist! A normal walk and a global adventure! Ta-dam!

"Where do you live?" Dewey asked his new friend.

"I live in St. Canard with my grandfather," she replied.

"But this is a different city!

" St. Canard and Duckburg are separated by only one three-kilometer bridge, just"

" what are you doing in Duckburg? 

"I've explored all of St. Canard and now I want to see Duckburg while my grandfather is in another state," she explained.

"Do you have any friends? Dewey suddenly blurted out, even to himself.

"No," the girl sighed sadly. - "No one wants to be friends with me "

" Why? Dew asked.

"Everyone says I'm an oddball. "Yes," she said." And my grandfather, too. "

" and who is your grandfather? "

" Inventor. But his latest ideas made everyone laugh."

"What did he invent? "

" have you ever heard of a ramrod?" 

"This

is the kind of thing that can make anything out of nothing. 

"But that's impossible! 

"Maybe Dewey," the duck girl assured him.

"How does it work? "

"You put on a special keyboard what you want to get, insert the key — and you're done! 

"I'd like to see it! 

"I want to, too, but I can't. 

"Even secretly? "

"Well, you can sneak it," she drawled.

"So let's try it! 

"Isn't it dangerous? 

"If that's the case, let's become dangerous! 

"I agree. "

" by the Way, what's your name? "

***

"Here we are," said Goslin and removed the hood of his sweatshirt.

"Wow! Dewey exclaimed, "This is my uncle's lab!"

"I noticed That," Gosalin pulled a card with her name and face on it out of her pocket.

"This is my pass," she explained.

When the ducklings entered the room, it was dark.

"Wow, it's dark," Dewey said, and pulled his phone out of his pocket, flashing it.

"Come on," GOS said, and led Dewey to the Elevator.

The Elevator went up for a while until it stopped on the fourteenth floor out of forty.

Gosalyn took Dewey's hand and they walked into the darkness, the phone's light not very bright on the road.

"Stop," Gosalyn said, and held Dewey's phone up to a large object wrapped in a tarp.

Gosalyn carefully pulled the cloth and the invention opened eyes little ducks.

"Is it a laser?! Dewey exclaimed enthusiastically, and GOS covered his beak with her hand.

"Hush! You don't want us to get caught, do you?" Gosalyn went to the keyboard and began rummaging in her pockets.

"What are you looking for?" Dewey asked.

"The key," Gosalyn replied, and slapped her knee in annoyance.

"What's wrong?

" I think I left it in the office. she panicked.

"Oh," Dewey said.

"Okay, next time," said Gosalyn. "Let's go? "

Dewey was about to answer,but suddenly the ducklings heard footsteps outside the door; they sounded like hooves.

"This Is Bulba! Gosalyn exclaimed and grabbed Dewey's hand as our ducks ran to hide behind the crates.

The door opened and out of the corridor came a huge bull and a small, compared to the bull, an old drake. 

Both were dressed in medical white coats, shirts and trousers. 

"My dear Waddlemeyer," said bull, leading his friend to the huge invention. "Are you sure that you found something wrong with our invention? "

"completely," the old inventor replied, " I feel that we did something wrong. "

"What is it? bull asked calmly.

"Is it possible to create something out of nothing?"

.. Of course, all out of nothing... It's possible. "

The scientists went to the keyboard, and the bull pulled out of his breast pocket a tool that looked like a large white key with some runes.

He inserted the key into the hole in the keyboard and entered a code.

"What the hell is he doing? Dewey asked quietly.

"It includes cleaning Rod." replied Gosalyn, not looking up from the movements of the bulbs. " But... Isn't grandpa in Minnesota? "

Suddenly there was a bright red flash right in the center of the so-called "ramrod".

"You see, Ved, everything works. "the bull smiled tightly and seemed to want to quickly get rid of this question about the "malfunction" of the Ramrod.

"Can we finish this and go our separate ways?" suggested Bulba," You're late for a meeting in Minnesota, my friend. " - Jacob Waddlemeir's partner insisted on finishing the check.

"Wait," said the drake, " I've been thinking about our invention all night and I've come to a terrible conclusion.

" 

"Where did you get the blueprint for inventing the key? 

"I drew it myself" - Bulba was clearly lying, because he was sweating a little and his eyes were running back and forth excitedly.

"Still, we'll have to fold."

"You do understand how this will change our world, don't you? 

"Oh, Yes, of course! For the better! "Yes," he said.

"And if not? 

"What can go wrong? "

" what If we break something? Some law of nature? I'm filing to close this project. "- the old man abruptly turned around and walked away from his friend in the opposite direction. 

Bulba smiled mysteriously. 

"Then, good-bye, Krackteshtein," he spun the key around and a strong hurricane began, which came out of the flash and sucked in everything it could. Like a Black hole in space. 

"What is it, Taras?! Waddlemeir shouted in a dazed voice, and the storm knocked his snog off and he fell to the floor, hitting his chin. 

"Gosalyn, hold on! Dewey shouted, and caught both hands on the crate where the children were hiding; GOS did the same. 

"See you in another universe! the evil scientist shouted as he saw his "friend" being sucked in by a red flash. 

"Grandfather!!"screamed Gosalyn and ran out of their shelter when the storm flash came to an abrupt halt. 

"Stop!" Dewey ran after her. 

But Bulba stood and looked on with a broad smile on his face; he was triumphant. 

"Accident," bull's smile widened at the words. 

"What did you do?! Gosalin screamed and ran to the keyboard and started trying to grab the key, but Bulba unceremoniously grabbed her by the hood, just like Dewey. 

"You know too much," the villain said dryly, " Especially you, GOS." "Sit here," he said as he threw the ducklings at the barrier and left, closing the glass door behind him. 

"Traitor!!"screamed Gosalyn, and began to beat on the glass, but in vain. 

"It's just business, Gosalyn," Bulba was gone, leaving the children alone. 

"No! No!! No... " - Gosalyn wept and ceased not to peck at the glass. 

Dewey grabbed her from behind and pushed her away from the glass door, despite her new friend's resistance.


End file.
